The conceptual idea for the design was initially brought about by the acknowledgement that: parents affected by physical ailments were more challenged to care for newborn children, due to the lack of sufficient monitoring systems. Existing monitoring technologies fail to satisfy the needs of wanting parents.
The focus of the design became based on providing a solution for the dilemma at hand. The overall purpose of the invention is to assure parents who are sensory challenged to be notified of a life-threatening event that requires an emergency response.
A robust and dynamic system for monitoring young children that allows parents to be notified of a life threatening event that requires an emergency response. The invention encapsulates special considerations for parents who have sensory disabilities. The invention is comprised of three sub systems: A sensory system that utilizes open end electrodes that are physically attached to a young child; A portable base that is connected to the sensory system and monitors the electrical impulses transmitted by the electrodes, manages alarm states, encapsulates and triggers alarms, and also transmits simultaneous high and low frequency signals during alarm states; and an EMRU that receives signals, decodes signals, and triggers alarm states.
Field and Usefulness of the Invention, Briefly
The present invention relates to the home monitoring of infants who are at risk for life-threatening events triggered by alterations of the cardiac or pulmonary systems of the body.
More particularly, the concepts add to the state of home monitoring of cardiac and/or pulmonary art, a valuable system utilizing communication between system parts, and enacting a personal EMRU, which is unique to this system. This invention further establishes a new communication home monitoring cardiac and pulmonary system schema.
The usefulness of this invention provides for increased safety in monitoring of infants, greater mobility, and increased quality of life for those utilizing home cardiac-pulmonary monitoring systems. This system furthermore encapsulates special considerations particularly for those parents experiencing sensory limitations, therefore enabling them to respond to emergency needs as well as those parents who do not experience sensory limitations.
Problems and other Factors Inherent in Infant Cardiac Pulmonary Home Monitoring Systems
A long-standing known problem of current patient cardiac pulmonary monitoring systems in inpatient acute care facilities is that current systems utilizing pagers and telemetry systems can and do frequently receive interference from other transmitting objects, such as cell phones or other patient monitors. Thus, precluding current art utilizes permanently installed antennas as part of the systems, rendering the systems non-portable. Accordingly, the present invention deals with problems of inaccurate, interrupted signaling and portability of the monitoring system in relation to patient proximity. Current art of home monitoring systems, to these inventors"" knowledge, do not utilize a personal EMRU to verify notification of alert life-threatening events. Current art is burdened by the requirement of constant visualization of a flashing strobe or bed-shaker for those parents who are hearing impaired. The present invention encapsulates special considerations for physically impaired parents, as well as those that are not physically challenged.
Prior Art as Particular Instances of Failure to Provide This Novel System
In view of the vital life saving and high economic advantages achieved generally by the present invention, it may be difficult to realize that the prior art has not conceived of the combination purpose and achievement of the present invention. Even though cardiac and pulmonary infant monitoring systems are widespread, there continues to be a need in the development of more effective systems. Improvements are needed to provide increased safety and an increased quality of life for those utilizing such systems.
The consideration of the nature of the present invention concepts may be helped by a summarized consideration of the prior art as known to the inventors, however, as infant cardiac and apnea monitoring systems are widespread. Various types of infant cardiac and apnea monitoring systems are here conceded, but the nature of the prior art existing for such systems does not provide the overall combinations of the present invention.
Summary of the Prior Art""s Lack of Suggestions of the Concepts of the Invention""s Combination
In spite of all such factors of the prior art knowledge and use, the problem here solved awaited these inventors"" consideration, ideas, and creativity. More particularly, as to the novelty here of the invention as considered as a whole, a consideration of the prior art uses and needs helps show its contrast to the concepts, and emphasizes the advantages, novelty, and the inventive significance of the present concepts as are here shown, particularly as to emergency response ability and enhanced quality of life.
Moreover, prior art systems, such as cardiac and pulmonary monitoring systems for home use, as known to these inventors, which could possibly be adapted for this duty, fail to show or suggest the details of the present concepts as a combination; and a realistic consideration of the prior art""s differences from the present concepts of the overall combination may more aptly be described as a parallel ideology with a common goal as existing inventions, but existing inventions do not suggest the novel concepts of this invention.
The existence of such prior art knowledge and related ideas which embody such various features is not only conceded, it is emphasized; for as to the novelty here of the combination, of the invention as considered as a whole, a contrast to the prior art helps also to remind of needed improvement, and the advantages and the inventive significance of the present concepts. Thus, as shown herein as a contrast to all the prior art, the inventive significance of the present concepts as a combination is emphasized, and the nature of the concepts and their results can perhaps easier be seen as an invention.
Although varieties of prior art are conceded, and ample motivation is shown, and full capability in the prior art is conceded, no prior art shows or suggests details of the overall combination of the present invention, as is the proper and accepted way of considering the inventiveness nature of the concepts.
That is, although the prior art may show an approach that is parallel to the overall invention, it is determinatively significant that none of the prior art show the novel and advantageous concepts in combination, which provide the merits of this invention.
And the prior art""s lack of an invention achieving the inclusion of parents with sensory challenges in response to their child""s unexpected life-threatening event, as well as parents who are not physically challenged, merits the improvements and solutions offered by the system of this invention.